Beta-Adrenergic receptors are present in HeLa cells and the number of these receptors can be increased by culturing the cells in the presence of butyrate. At low concentrations of butyrate, receptor number in increased and at higher concentrations, both number and ability to activate adenylate cyclase are enhanced. The Beta-adrenergic receptor in HeLa can also directly enhance phospholipid methylation, and this effect is not mediated by activation of adenylate cyclase. The amount of phosphatidylcholine in the receptor's microenvironment affects in the apparent number of Beta-adrenergic receptors.